<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Takes by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845285">What It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafias, Mobs, and Bikers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mafia AU, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You left Bucky once you found out who he really is. The one thing you thought would guarantee your safety ends up sealing your fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafias, Mobs, and Bikers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: DUB-CON (PLEASE DNI IF THIS OFFENDS YOU), mafia!Bucky, breeding kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hung your keys on the hook beside your head, closing the door behind you with a sigh. You were struggling to comprehend the information you’d learned only an hour ago, purse weighed down by the slip of paper like a bag of rocks. You leaned your back against the hard wood, throat thick with emotion as you held back tears.</p>
<p>You’d left Bucky 2 months ago, and yet you were still unable to truly escape him.</p>
<p>It had taken everything in you to do so, risking your life in the process. After all, he was a dangerous man, and finding that out was what had prompted your great escape to begin with. The two of you had been dating for a little under a year, the longest relationship you’d ever had.</p>
<p>You liked Bucky…you <em>loved</em> Bucky. He was funny, smart, and perfectly charming. With one smile he could practically get anyone to do anything he wanted, and truthfully, that boyish cockiness was part of the appeal. Not to mention he was that perfect combination of sweet yet commanding that you never thought you’d find. You’d fallen hard, and when everything came crashing down, it felt like the end of the world.</p>
<p>You’d stayed the night at his house, something you’d done a dozen times. He had been in a meeting, a conference call, something he’d also done a dozen times while you stayed there. You had never truly known just what he did, but you knew he was a businessman, and you had always figured he’d inherited money. His parents had died when he was younger, so it made sense.</p>
<p>You weren’t sure what changed that day, what made you pause outside of his office and listen in on the conversation. Maybe it was the way his voice had changed, a coldness there that you’d never heard before. It wasn’t long before your eyes were widening, hands covering your mouth as you processed what you heard. You’d convinced yourself that you had misunderstood the talk of hiding bodies and smuggling drugs, but something in you wouldn’t rest.</p>
<p>It took nothing to convince him that you weren’t feeling well, and when he’d left to go get medicine from the store, you got to work. You’d broken into his office and it took a while, but you’d eventually found what you were looking for. Documents upon documents that detailed everything he was involved in. You had even found a safe filled with a sum of money you could only dream having, accompanied by a gun.</p>
<p>You were thankful you’d pretended to be sick, because he didn’t think anything of it when you pretended to sleep the rest of the next few days away. You didn’t know how to act around him. You didn’t know what to think of him. You were afraid of him, and one wrong move, and he’d know that. It had taken you weeks to figure out what you were going to do, to arrange everything, and luck was on your side when he had to leave town for a couple of days.</p>
<p>When he came back, you were gone.</p>
<p>It had been hard. You’d fought with yourself for days, trying to convince yourself that you could get past it. You loved him after all, but when it came down to it, you didn’t want to be involved with that kind of lifestyle in any way. Even if you weren’t directly involved, it would take nothing for you to get caught in whatever mess he no doubt had to deal with regularly.</p>
<p>You’d moved to a new city. You left everything behind and did what you could with what you had in your savings. It only took a week or two to get a job, a position at a library that was lowkey. It paid decent enough and you were able to get a fairly cheap apartment. A small box of a thing that you were currently standing in, wondering how on earth you were going to afford raising a child.</p>
<p>You walked to the kitchen counter, ready to drop your purse down when something stuck out to you. Something in the living room was off, a shadow, a mass that didn’t belong. There was something there that wasn’t there before. You didn’t have time to ponder it, because light suddenly flooded your apartment, and your purse noisily clattered to the floor.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart…you’re home.”</p>
<p>You were frozen, unsure of what to do or say as your eyes met his cold blue ones. It had only been a couple of months, but for some reason you expected him to look different. Or maybe you’d expected to view him differently, but you didn’t. Despite what you knew, he was still the man you loved, and your heart stuttered in both fear and a familiar feeling that you missed.</p>
<p>“James…”</p>
<p>Your voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Bucky frowned, tilting his head to the side as he eyed you.</p>
<p>“James?” he scoffed, a soft chuckle escaping as he stood.</p>
<p>You stumbled back, reaching back to grip the counter. The silence was awkward, thick with tension, and you didn’t know what was going to happen. You didn’t even know how he found you. You’d been careful, extra careful to prevent this very thing from happening. Even worse, he had to find you on today of all days.</p>
<p>Was he going to kill you? The thought brought tears to your eyes. You’d betrayed him, right? Leaving him like that? That kind of thing was a big no-no for people like him, right? It wasn’t like you told anyone, though. You didn’t want to. You just wanted to get away, and right now you wanted that more than ever.</p>
<p>“I…I didn’t tell anyone,” you eventually whispered.</p>
<p>You both knew why he was here and why you’d left, so you didn’t see any reason to play games.</p>
<p>He smirked, amusement seeping into his eyes as he approached you. He looked as good as ever, dressed simply in a black button down with matching slacks, his dark hair pushed back away from his face in that way you liked. As if he read your mind, his smirk suddenly grew.</p>
<p>“I know. That’s why I’m here.”</p>
<p>You frowned in confusion. He finally stopped before you, a small frown of his own taking over his features as he studied you.</p>
<p>“You think I’m going to kill you,” he mused, understanding dawning over his features.</p>
<p>“Why else would you be here? I didn’t tell anyone, and I promise I’m not going to…”</p>
<p>You trailed off when he brought his hands up to frame your face, thumbs brushing along your jaw.</p>
<p>“I’ve been watching you for a month, now.” Your eyes widened at this. “I know you didn’t tell anyone, and I know you aren’t going to. Do you know what that means?”</p>
<p>You shook your head.</p>
<p>“It just confirms what I already knew. You have what it takes,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Your heart dropped to your stomach, eyes widening as you pulled away from him.</p>
<p>“No,” you whispered, shaking your head. “James-.”</p>
<p>“Stop calling me that,” he spat, and you winced, unfamiliar with this side of him.</p>
<p>You swallowed, looking down as you spoke.</p>
<p>“Bucky… I left for a reason. I don’t…”</p>
<p>You looked up at him with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything to do with that life. You hurt people and I’m sure they have friends or family who don’t like you and…”</p>
<p>Your words died in your throat when you realized he was doing that thing. That thing where he’s not listening, only processing your words so he can refute them. His small smile was mocking, and you slammed your mouth shut, jaw clenching.</p>
<p>“Bucky-.”</p>
<p>“I thought someone had taken you.”</p>
<p>You sheepishly looked away, guilt flooding you.</p>
<p>“I thought that my lifestyle had finally caught up to me, you know. I thought someone had taken you…killed you even…”</p>
<p>“Bucky-.”</p>
<p>“But no. You had just left me,” he sneered.</p>
<p>You slid from in between him and the counter, and he let you. You crossed your arms over your chest as you turned to face him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want any part of that,” you reiterated.</p>
<p>You needed him to leave. You needed time to process the situation you were in and what you were going to do about it. More importantly, you needed to figure that out without him knowing. He suddenly sighed, resting one hand on the counter as he eyed you.</p>
<p>“Get your things.”</p>
<p>Your eyes widened at his simple command, shock and anger coursing through you at his audacity.</p>
<p>“What? No,” you gasped.</p>
<p>His smile was gone now, and he stared you down with a look you’d never seen before. You wondered if that was how he looked at people before he hurt them, killed them even.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), I don’t have the patience for this. Pack what you need, so that we can go. I’ll worry about bringing the rest of your stuff later-.”</p>
<p>“No! Are you insane? <em>Deaf</em>? I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t want to have anything to do with what you do. I left you, and I’m not going-!”</p>
<p>You swallowed the rest of your words as you suddenly found your face only inches away from his own.</p>
<p>“There are currently five men waiting outside of every entrance to this building. There is also a sixth man waiting by the car, a car that has a driver in it. All of these men are armed,” he harshly whispered, and you flinched as he leaned in. “You can fight me on this all you want, but I don’t have anything against dragging you out of here kicking and screaming.”</p>
<p>A few tears skipped down your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Or…you can turn around, grab your things, and walk out of here by my side with some dignity. It’s your choice.”</p>
<p>You’d never seen him act this way, never heard him talk this way, and the fear you thought you felt before was nothing in comparison to how you felt at the moment. You bit your lip, glaring up at him as you snatched your purse off of the counter before spinning around to go find your travel bag.</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>His house felt different, colder and like there was danger lurking around every corner. He left you alone, at least having the decency to let you sleep in the guest room you had never needed to set foot in. You were back where you said you’d never be, and worse, you were pregnant. The doctor told you that you were thirteen weeks along, and that you would start to show any day, now.</p>
<p>You dropped your head in your hands, holding back a sob. Bucky would know. There would be no way for him not to, and your already slim chances of escaping again would dwindle down to nothing. He would never let you out of his sight. You felt your stomach churn, and you grimaced.</p>
<p>The biggest lie of pregnancy was so called morning sickness. It wasn’t just in the morning, and it most certainly wasn’t just throwing up for five to ten minutes. It wouldn’t be long before it happened in front of Bucky, forcing him to call a doctor over to make sure you were okay.</p>
<p>And that was exactly what happened.</p>
<p>You’d lasted four days. Four days. You had managed to keep it at bay by hiding out in the guest room most of the time and taking the majority of your meals in there. You couldn’t keep down much, but you always flushed what you couldn’t eat. You didn’t want him to think you weren’t eating.</p>
<p>It was one particular morning when your stomach started turning before you even smelled any food. You were hunched over the toilet when he came in your room, and you didn’t hear him come in. You hated the way his hand on your back comforted you, the other resting on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart…”</p>
<p>You weren’t even able to argue against the familiar nickname you now hated, too overcome with nausea. He flushed the toilet for you when you were done, one hand pulling you against him while the other reached for his cell phone.</p>
<p>“No,” you murmured into his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m calling Dr. Banner. I know you haven’t been eating like you should,” he shushed you, pressing the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>That was how you found yourself in a staring contest with the dark-haired doctor. He had examined you and the look on his face told you that he knew. You weren’t surprised when he made you take a pregnancy test “as a precaution”. He sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“I’d guess that you’re about three months along…but I have a feeling you already knew that.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to tell him, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>He didn’t respond, and you huffed.</p>
<p>“I get it. You’re on his pay roll so…”</p>
<p>“If you want to discuss your options-.”</p>
<p>You glared up at him, hating that sympathetic look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any options, and we both know that. I’m not even here voluntarily. I’m sure whatever he decides is what’s going to happen since that’s apparently how things are going to work, now.”</p>
<p>You stood from the bed before Dr. Banner could respond, locking yourself in the bathroom.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>You were woken up in the middle of the night by the feel of the bed dipping behind you. You stirred, shifting your eyes around as they adjusted to the darkness. You didn’t move as he wrapped his arm around your waist, lips pressing against your neck.</p>
<p>“Is this why you ran?” he murmured into your skin.</p>
<p>“No,” you honestly answered.</p>
<p>He exhaled, tightening his arm around you. You tried to shift away from him, but he only pulled you closer.</p>
<p>“Bucky…I can’t bring a child into this. Let me go…”</p>
<p>“No,” he gruffly replied.</p>
<p>“You’re being selfish,” you spat.</p>
<p>“I am,” he confirmed. “You’re pregnant with my child, and you’re asking me to let you leave? To let you take them away from me?”</p>
<p>You grunted, fighting to get out of his grip, but it was useless.</p>
<p>“What if something happens? What if someone-?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is going to happen. I’ll keep you safe just like I’ve always kept you safe,” he whispered.</p>
<p>You wrestled with him, only stopping when you found yourself pinned on your back, his muscular frame pressing into you. You growled in frustration, slamming your head into the pillow beneath you as a pathetic sob escaped you.</p>
<p>“This isn’t right. You’re dangerous, Bucky, and you know that. You have to understand why I want to leave,” you pleaded.</p>
<p>“You’re not taking my kid,” he hissed.</p>
<p>“It’s mine too,” you yelled in his face.</p>
<p>He didn’t respond, and you shuddered when his heaving chest brushed against your own. You turned your head away, remembering all the times you’d spent underneath him, lips crashing into his and nails digging into his back as he had his way with you. You missed how safe you always felt underneath him, but it wasn’t like that anymore.</p>
<p>His lips brushed against your cheek, and you closed your eyes.</p>
<p>“I want you here by my side. I want to see you grow round with my kid, I want to see you glowing,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Bucky, don’t…”</p>
<p>“You’re going to look so beautiful. We could even get married…make it official. Wouldn’t you like that?”</p>
<p>You turned to your face to disagree, but his lips captured yours in a kiss. You couldn’t move your hands. You couldn’t move anything because every part of him had you trapped. He let go of your hands to tug at your short nightgown. Your hands were there to stop him, but it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>He didn’t even flinch when you dug your nails into the skin of his arms, and he soon had the thin slip of clothing on the floor. His breath was ragged as he reached for your underwear, and you whimpered beneath him.</p>
<p>“Stop-.”</p>
<p>“I would if I believed that’s really what you want,” he whispered, dragging your panties down your leg.</p>
<p>You pushed against him, but he pressed himself against you again, and you trembled when you felt him in between your legs, hard and throbbing. He kissed you again before you could say anything, and you yelped into his mouth when he forced his way inside of you.</p>
<p>You gasped at the intrusion and had no choice but to hang onto him as he set a brutal pace. Tears sprung to your eyes at both the pleasure that was forced upon you, and the way handled you with nothing you could do about it. Was this really Bucky? Was this him all along?</p>
<p>“B-Bucky,” you stuttered, pressing your hand against his stomach.</p>
<p>He gripped it and pinned it down, harsh grunts leaving him as he slammed into you. He was punishing you for leaving him, for making him worry, for attempting to hide your pregnancy from him. He didn’t have to say any of that, but you knew it. You had angered him, but most of all, you had scared him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” you suddenly murmured through trembling lips.</p>
<p>He didn’t slow, but he did press one of his hands to your cheek, lips brushing over any exposed flesh he could reach.</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead,” he grunted.</p>
<p>“I know,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d never see you again.”</p>
<p>You moaned beneath him, and his thrusts became sloppy.</p>
<p>“You feel so good wrapped around me. I missed you,” he breathed into your neck. “I missed the way you felt beneath me, how you sound, how you squirm.”</p>
<p>“Bucky,” you mewled.</p>
<p>“I’m going to marry you and fill you up again and again and again. That’s my legacy inside of you.”</p>
<p>The bed was knocking into the wall now, and you clung to him as his hips met yours again and again. He slammed into you one final time, and the feel of him coming inside of you had you clenching around his length. A low hiss flew through his teeth as your walls fluttered around him.</p>
<p>He wiped the sweat off of your forehead, chest heaving as he let his head fall beside yours. His grip on you tightened, and he shifted, causing a shiver to travel through you.</p>
<p>“Even if you managed to leave me again, I will always find you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>